


True Love's Kiss

by JotunVali



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e29 Operation - Annihilate, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Spock has turned blind after the experiment meant to save the people of Deneva. Bones realizes it wasn't necessary to turn him blind to save the Denevans from the light-phobic parasites and feel tremendously guilty about it. Against all odds, the patient tries to comfort the doctor.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	True Love's Kiss

“I’m… sorry, Spock.” Bones breathed, on the verge of tears.

Or so Spock assessed from his hearing. The recent white light experiment to get rid of the parasite that had invested Spock’s body had turned the First officer unnecessarily blind and the doctor was convinced, due to his miscalculations, he was to blame; that it was his own fault.

“It was my own decision, doctor.” Spock asserted. “Also you only have obeyed the orders of your superiors. You have nothing to reproach yourself with.” He slightly shook his head.

“The hell with you and your... logical kindness!” Bones snapped. “Of course I have! _I_ activated the lever, didn’t I? _I’ve_ agreed to let you enter that damn chamber!”

“You have.” Spock agreed. “On mine and the captain’s demand.” He added.

The doctor wept in response. He was devastated by the situation. Jim just had assured him it “ _wasn’t his fault_ ” but… Bones couldn’t believe that. The same cursed scenario occurred again. Earlier in his life, the doctor had… terminated his own father… to only learn a few days later the cure that could have saved his father had just been patented!

The First officer pondered a moment, then rose up his hand in search of the doctor’s face, which he found, and started to timidly caress the wet cheek.

 _Don’t cry._ Spock intended but refrained from uttering. After all, if the doctor wanted to weep, he was free to do so. Spock had no right to interfere. Still… he didn’t want him to be sad or feel guilty.

“Did… the light change something else in you, Spock?” The doctor attempted to joke, welcoming the Vulcan hand with his own.

Spock slightly flinched at that. Did the doctor know touching hands was extremely intimate for a Vulcan? Probably, from a Starfleet physician. But then, all the times Spock had secretly hand-kissed him in hope Dr McCoy wouldn’t suspect a thing… had ended in failures? He wondered if the doctor could see the hint of green blush that probably was tainting his cheeks.

“ ‘m sorry, Spock.” Bones mumbled. “I’ve ruined it all. I’m an idiot.” He muttered through his tears. “I should’ve… should’ve…” He failed to figure out a conclusion for his sentence.

Spock didn’t protest although he yearned to do so. He slipped his hand away from McCoy’s cheek to place his fore and middle fingers over the doctor’s hand. They gently caressed the back of the weeping doctor’s hand. McCoy’s softly gasped, as if he’d finally understood.

“You…!” McCoy groaned in exasperation. “In a moment like this, you… you do this only now…!” He stammered, overloaded with strong, opposite emotions. He folded his ring and little fingers and tried to follow Spock’s gesture. The science officer’s fingers now caressed his palm. Bones refrained from squeaking. Not that he was ticklish but it felt so damn good. He preferred to leave the lead to Spock for it was the least he could grant him after having destroyed his eyesight, and probably his career too. Soon, the tip of the First officer’s fingers met those of the doctor’s. They gently pushed on the tip of McCoy’s fingers.

Was Spock trying to convey some unspeakable message to him? 

Bones caressed the back of Spock’s hand with two fingers, trying to do as a Vulcan would, then stepped closer to him.

“Spock, I…” He started, his heart wildly pounding inside.

“It’s alright, doctor. You don’t have to say it.” Spock assured, his own heart beating slightly faster than usual. 

“When a man says that, Spock… it usually means he… and the person he says that to… both have to say it.” The doctor softly whispered, dangerously close to the Vulcan ear.

“That is… profoundly, utterly… illogical.” Spock reviewed, not explicitly turning down McCoy’s intentions.

He let Dr McCoy gently press his lips against his own. While both keeping on the Vulcan kiss. He wondered if his parents ever tried that interspecies double kiss. If they didn’t, they certainly had missed something wonderful. Or so Spock assessed. Kissing with one’s lips, and one’s fingers felt more intimate, more...complete. Maybe it was due to his genetic heritage. Maybe he didn’t really care. The only thing he was caring about right now was the doctor. Leonard. The most compassionate, kindest, most patient person Spock knew. His two fingers went back to gently caress the soft skin of Leonard’s hand. The doctor responded at once. He too gently, affectionately stroked the back of the First officer’s hand without letting go of the Vulcan lips. Even bereft of his eyesight, Spock could sense the doctor still was softly weeping. He could hear it. Taste it. He rose up his free hand and placed his fingertips against the doctor’s temple. He tried a mindmeld. Tried to ignore the deep, crushing feelings of guilt and misery to reach McCoy’s conscience. 

_Don’t feel sad, doctor. I am alright. I can perfectly live and fulfill my missions without my eyesight. You did what you had to do. What we thought the best for everyone to do. You have saved me from an unbearable pain and a horrific future. You have freed me. I am deeply grateful to you. I hold no grudge against you. In fact, I never did. So please, don’t thrash yourself._

“Spock…” Bones breathed against his lips, repressing a new tears-flow. 

_I am alright. The one that presently is not, is you._ _  
__Leonard._

The doctor almost crushed his mouth on Spock’s face.

“Fuck off my brain at once, you smooth as cream talker.” Bones paused his kiss before resuming it instantly.

Spock strangely obeyed him. Only to slowly but surely embrace the doctor’s waist. As illogical as it appeared to the First officer, he wanted that pointless, wet, time and energy wasting kiss to last. That was what Leonard wanted too; and it would do no harm if he allowed himself to slightly lower his guard, to enjoy just a little that extremely rare and precious gesture of genuine affection from the emotional doctor to him. Beforehand, he would always, and he probably will again, push away all of Leonard’s attempts to get closer to him. But not now. Not today. Not while the doctor urgently needed comfort and soothing, and a strong reminder that people’s pain or handicap were NEVER his fault. That he was… cared for. Spock started, maybe absent-mindedly, to stroke the doctor’s hair. Maybe that deprivation of one sense had deprived him of some others. Maybe he simply wanted to express his own affection for the doctor, especially at a moment Leonard needed it most.

“Sorry,... Spock… I’m sorry…” Bones lamented.

“I’m sorry for making you cry, Leonard…” Spock quietly whispered. Low enough so the doctor couldn’t hear.

“W-what?” Bones swore he had heard something important.

Spock avoided that question by initiating another kiss. Human, sincere and passionate one. Leonard sounded like he appreciated it. No, he loved it. Spock knew the doctor loved to kiss him. The mindmeld was quite the invading technique but it sometimes came in handy.

Had Bones heard it right? Spock didn’t like it when… Bones cried? And… wait. Spock was stroking his hair like a fluffy puppy?

 _Oh you soft, adorable, caring idiot._ He smiled while lovingly kissing his favorite science officer. He’d do as if he hadn’t heard anything. He knew how much it would embarrass a Vulcan. Especially _this_ Vulcan. And he had hurt Spock enough for today. For a whole lifetime.

“I’m sorry…” The doctor creaked.

Bones heard something like “done nothing wrong” as a soft, honey-sweet reply.

They finally parted. To Bones’ slight regret.

“I assume we both agree... “ Spock started, almost as breathless as McCoy. “... we are not to talk about what has just happened… to anyone of the crew. Not even to the captain.”

“ _Especially_ not to the captain.” Bones agreed in a faintly amused smile. “I… did not expect… that mission would turn out like this.” He admitted, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“Neither did I. But the unexpected… is not necessarily… disagreeable. Or wrong.” Spock implied.

“You talk about your blindness or our sudden tongue contest?” The doctor timidly enquired, softly wiping his eyes.

“I would see… _this_ as a… completion, rather than a contest.” Spock disagreed.

Bones couldn’t help, despite the crushing guilt, chuckling with adoration at the closest of a heartwarming sweet confession Spock could ever give him. 

“You’re cute Spock but you didn’t answer my question.” Bones smiled. “Oh you know what? Forget that. I’m in no position to interrogate you.” He looked at the floor in shame.

“I also would call it… a quite efficient medication.” Spock commented out of the blue. “Your position is currently standing on your feet, doctor.” He reviewed.

“Wha-? Ho-how do you…? Wait. You can see?” Bones now was torn between guilt, cluelessness, relief, joy and a crave to ruthlessly punch the First officer in his unnerving composed face. “You blasted, goddamn, insufferable son of a bitch! You can see??” He exploded.

“As you’ve just assessed: you are not entitled to interrogate me, doctor. As for my mother, your views on her are absolutely distorted and biased.” Spock defended himself, getting up from the sickbay’s bed.

“How in the world can you see, you annoying… prick??” Bones snarled.

“Obviously the blindness was temporary. That’s the only logical explanation.” Spock calmly answered.

“Of course! _Logic_ has saved you. Praise the holy logic!” Bones wryly grouched and threw his hands to the sky in the most bitter form of sarcasm.

“The only intriguing part of that theory is why have I regained my eyesight only right after you’ve kissed me.” Spock intensely stared at Bones who scarlettly flushed like a ripe tomato. 

_Did I… did I heal him with a… true love kiss? No! No!! Come on Leonard, you’re a doctor! Not a fairytale prince charming! Have a little of common sense dammit!_

Well, having common sense didn’t forbid him to dream a bit, did it? Besides, if this place was a fairytale, then Bones was the prince AND the evil witch that had cast a spell on princess Spock. 

_Now, you’re no longer dreaming, Leonard. You’re delirious! It’s that damn Vulcan’s fault! Why did he have to detail me that?_

Spock walked to a nearby mirror. 

“It seems my hereditary features saved me from irreversible damage on my eyes, doctor.” He noticed.

“And what’s that? Unfathomable and unsurpassed power to irritate humans? If so, you’ve the most accurate and sharpest eyesight in the universe Spock!” Bones crossed his arms in anger.

“A second eyelid, doctor.” Spock answered, as composed and flawless as ever. “It appears it protects my eyes from intense light. I must say I had forgotten I possessed such characteristics. They’re barely noticeable to my defense.” He turned back to face McCoy.

“Even with a perfectly working eyesight, you’re as blind as a bat when it comes to your own body functions?? What a great science officer indeed!” Bones gnarled at Spock’s face.

“Blindness also had the advantage of preventing me from the abhorrence of seeing your face, doctor.” Spock finally fought back.

“Well, if you wish to turn permanently blind, then be my guest, Spock! I have a nice, ready chamber for that!” Bones threatened. “And this time don’t count on me for feeling guilty about it!”

“This time or another, I wouldn’t believe you, doctor!” Spock gave the final blow.

As a response, Bones ragefully munched his lower lip, jumped on Spock, hugged him tight and buried his face against his shoulder. Much to the science officer’s surprise but not disgust.

“I could never bear to harm you, Spock.” He creaked in a muffled voice.

“Nor could I… to psychologically hurt you, doctor.” Spock murmured, hoping McCoy wouldn’t hear him.

“Even when you’re trying to be nice, there is “logical” in your words.” McCoy snorted.

“It wasn’t my intention-”

“I know, I know. Just shut up. Let’s both shut up for now, ok?” McCoy suggested.

They both stayed still, silent, the doctor wholeheartedly hugging the First officer. After a moment, Bones broke the smooth silence.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Spock.” He admitted, his voice still muffled by Spock’s uniform. He talked less about the blindness than about the inhumane pain Spock had to deal with for hours before the intense light experiment. At that time, Bones had been worried to death, was totally distraught and horrified having to choose between letting him in monstrous pain, letting him be killed or permanently harming his eyes, and so maybe ending his career. Dammit, he wanted to be a doctor to help people, not _doom_ them! He started to cry on the science officer’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He squeaked. “I don’t care if it’s thanks to the light, your special eyes or my prince charming’s kiss! I’m just glad you’re alright!” He wailed.

“As I am to see you… relieved of your self-destructive emotions.” Spock admitted. “I’m aware this mission… was a hard ordeal for you.” He hesitantly, then freely stroked again the doctor’s hair with an inexperienced but pleased hand. “I can’t promise it will not happen again for it’s-”

“Illogical? Yeah I know, Spock.”

“For it’s _impossible_.” Spock corrected. “But what I can promise is I will do anything in my power, anything in my capacities to prevent you from facing it on a too frequent basis.” He oathed as he was still petting McCoy’s head. 

Bones looked up. There were tears but also a warm smile on his face.

“Of course you will. We don’t want the CMO and First officer to kiss and cuddle too often, do we?” He attempted another joke.

“I think it’s a small price to pay compared to-” Spock started.

Bones cut him off with another kiss. Swifter than the first.

“ _I_ think it’s really better when we both shut up.” The doctor assessed before lovingly squeezing the science officer’s body against his own. “Now, we should tell the good news to Jim.”

“About the regain of my eyesight, doctor?” Spock asked, arching a dubitative eyebrow.

“Yes. The eyesight. And only _that_.” Bones confirmed.

> "You, I presume, felt nothing?"
> 
> "Quite the contrary captain. I had a very strong reaction. My first sight was the face of Dr McCoy bending over me."
> 
> Star Trek, S1E29 "Operation Annihilate!"


End file.
